Three Tries
by The Inked Pen
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood are forever awkward, Draco and Harry seem to never agree and Poppy and Alastor were just meant to be. Three drabbles about these three unique pairings.
1. That corridor

**A/N Hello there**,

**A good old Katie Bell and Oliver Wood fanfic for you all on this lovely day. **

**written for the winner of my competition and challenge, Autumn Midnights with her touching piece of fanfiction "Only Skin Deep". **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**-Rrit**

* * *

_She had known him for_

_A while now_

_Five years and counting_

_They came together because_

_Of only just_

_A little case_

_Of mistaken identity_

* * *

It was Valentines day for first year Katie Bell. She walked through the halls of Hogwarts with a cheery smile oh her face. She wasn't expecting anything, she had no boyfriend and to the extent of her knowledge, no one fancied her either. So Katie went along, skipping down the corridor. She was tall for her age and from the back, looked exactly like Elise Sung who just happened to be Oliver Wood's third year sweetheart.

"Ellie, wait up!" A voice called from behind Katie

She almost stopped but her manners drove her onward. The poor guy probably didn't want to make a scene. She would do as she would want anyone else to do for her. Keep walking.

"Ellie," the voice was closing in now but Katie persisted.

She wanted so dearly to see what was going on behind her but it was none of her business. Katie locked her head and neck, forceing them to face front.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder lightly, Katie jumped in surprise, the hand loosed its grip, started by her shock. Yet the voice continued. "Elise, will you be my valentine?" The voice was hopeful and sweet.

Katie turned, and the boy visibly jumped as she had before. "Your not Ellie!" Katie resisted the urge to snap back, with a rude commend like duh.

Instead she smiled, as if she hasn't heard his valentine invitation.

"Hi my name is Katie, what's yours?"

The boy responded quickly, "Wood, Oliver Wood."

There was an awkward silence before the two parted ways both hoping to never see each other again.

* * *

Seven years later:

Fighting back to back Katie Bell and Oliver wood spun impossibly fast defending each other. Both working as a well oiled machine.

After the battle, Oliver asked Katie out for a drink at Madame Valentine. Ironically in the same exact spot where young Oliver Wood had mistaken Katie bell for Elise Sung and eventually proposed to her. There was no mistake now and at that moment, despite the all too familiar awkward silence, they couldn't bare not to see each other.

* * *

_For now they_

_Meet again_

_Older and more mature_

_It really wasn't just a case of_

_Mistaken identity_

* * *

**please take some time to review. **


	2. That Alley

**A/N written for Aliko Kinav with her wonderful fic, 3 sisters. SLASH -Draco/Harry a bit AU since I would imagine that Harry's straight but DH epilogue compliant.**

**I have never really read/written slash so this is my first step into completely uncharted territory. I'm kinda excited :) Thank you to Slenderpanda597 for beta-ing and navigating through this fic to make it readable.**

**Always Writing,**

**-Rrit**

* * *

"The Man Who Never Lied"

In the middle of hollywood boulevard

Screaming at each other, screaming at each other

Like oh oh oh, can't take it anymore oh oh oh

Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy

Laughing at each other, laughing at each other, like oh oh oh

It isn't funny anymore, oh oh

Man who never lied ~Maroon 5

* * *

"C'mon Malfoy, it's over." Harry stared directly at the pale blonde with his ever piercing glaze. So full of hurt, regret, and maybe even some lingering love.

The two stood in an abandoned muggle alley. Draco wondered how he even got there, it all started as just a little harmless flirting. Three months in and look where it had gotten them.

"Is it because of Weasley?! Because the wizarding world can't take a gay saviour?!" He broke, shouting at the ebony haired man. He allowed a little maniac laugh into his voice.

Harry Potter faced downward. Maybe because he was right, or maybe just because he was thinking about what he would say next to the man in such a state of hysteria. Or maybe, just maybe, he was hiding and pushing down the tears that threatened to fall.

"What about you! Malfoy? Pureblood legacy!" Harry Potter shouted back, his voice seemed to crack at the end but Draco could just have been imagining it.

What was it with them? What was it with the world? It was them all against the world. Against society.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I LOVED YOU!"

That was a big step for Draco who had commitment issues. But it was true. It was all true.

Harry toke a step forward, he seemed to have calmed down.

"This is for both of us, for our welfare. I won't lie Draco. I love you too but it's time to move on. I'm engaged, we can't keep seeing each other. It's over. I'm sorry, goodbye." Harry walked up to Draco who was just too shell-shocked to do anything. He hugged the man tightly before stepping back and apparating away with a swift crack.

A word lingered even after Harry apparated, the single last thing uttered from Mr. Potter's lips directed to the youngest Malfoy. A simple apology but one Draco would hold close to his heart and act upon for years to come.

.

.

.

_Goodbye_

* * *

Mr. Malfoy received his invitation for the Potter's wedding, but he never went. Keeping that last word in mind, Draco married Astoria Greengrass, who he would eventually come to love, out of grief. Actually Mr. Malfoy avoided the wizarding saviour for a while until they were drawn back together by their sons. Where they met once again. But as all stories must end, Draco Malfoy died after a long life. Records state his last word to be said was...

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review. Hate it? Love it?**


	3. That Alcove

**Here is a really rare pairing, Ppan, or also known as Poppy Pomfrey and Mad-eye Moody.**

**I only found about them recently thanks to Slenderpanda590 who won my honorable mention in my challenge/competition Late night ongoings :)**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Poppy Pomfrey asked her boyfriend as they ran down the side of a hill.

He said nothing but the glint in his eyes said everything. There was sadness too, but at the time, Poppy had missed it. They were going on an adventure. typical Gryffindor behavior she thought. Al practically radiated danger and courage. Alastor Moody was the definition of Gryffindor pride. Poppy was almost certain that he would go into the Auror division of the ministry when they finished school. Sadly that time was approaching fast.

He had his whole future cut out for him, she didn't know what she would do when they left in a few mouths. Poppy couldn't bear to leave Hogwarts, she loved the old stone building. the castle was her home.

"Al, where are we going?!" Poppy tried to extract information from him but he would just shake his head and say 'surprise'.

They arrived at their destination. It was somewhere at the edge a forest but it couldn't be part of the forbidden forest, it was too beautiful, too loving. so different from the foreboding personality of the forbidden forest. They told each other stories and all about their day.

They returned there many times, eventually they toke to calling it 'their place'. One eerie night Al interrupted through Poppy's account of her day. "Poppy, there is something I have to tell you, I'm joining the war." Al stared down on the lush grass that they had formed by magic to resemble crude chairs. They were both seventeen and able to use magic. Alastor, however, was much less hesitant then Poppy was, to use it.

"You can't! Not now!" Poppy wanted to curl up at the bottom of a pit and just lay there lifeless. It was all because of that stupid announcement that had been made a few weeks ago. They had been in study hall when he came. the weedy ministry official offering everyone seventeen and up a chance to fight. 'Get out in the world' he had said but it seemed like a load of bull to Poppy.

You can't see the world while defending against the dark-users and you-know-who if the wars' in your back yard. "Listen to me Poppy, it's better this way, I'll be back with plenty of stories to tell."

"Alright then, I'll be your nurse!" Poppy and Alastor smiled at the prospect of being together.

"When I do, I'll be right here!"

The two fell asleep there in the alcove, both young and blissfully unaware of the troubles the war would bring.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey was denied the ability to be a field nurse. She instead returned to Hogwarts where she toke up the job as understudy to the Head-Nurse.

She returned to the place she loved ans she never left. She regularly visited the alcove for when Alastor might return.

After the second war Poppy would still visit the special place, talk about her day, tell her stories and wait for the man who would never return.

On her death-bed Poppy Pomfrey's last request was that she would be taken to the alcove on their last moments. she spent them in a makeshift grass chair talking about her life, day and to tell one last story. The one of the alcove and how it came to be.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I considered making this a one-shot but I couldn't do it so I decided to leave it as it was. All my stories in this turn out to be a bit morbid, or just the last two. It all seemed to end in death. :/ what does that say about me?**

**Hope that you enjoyed this. This is also un-beta-ed so all mistakes are my own.**

**Just a question, it a drabble still considered a drabble if it's over or around 700 words?**

**Always Writing.**

**-Rrit**


End file.
